My Queen
by kaks1
Summary: 9 anos se passaram desde a batalha contra a falsa rainha de Nárnia e a coroação dos irmãos Pevensie. Aslam não havia voltado, e eles seguiam bem suas vidas. Até aquela noite, quando os reis e rainhas resolvem dar um banquete. A jovem rainha Lucy descobre sentimentos nunca antes sentidos, e um novo mas próximo inimigo aparece... Desejando vingança.
1. Chapter 1

Saudações! Essa é uma estória de minha autoria e sua cópia e publicação em quaisquer outros sites sem a minha devida autorização é proibida! É uma fic Lucy/Tumnus, pois sempre achei fofo esse casal!  
A história contém cenas "sensuais", então se não gosta, não leia ;)  
Não tenho dias certos para a postagem, mas tentarei ser o mais breve possível!  
Mande reviews e podem falar comigo e me adicionar, eu não mordo! ;)  
Beijos

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I - SENSAÇÕES**

Era para ser só mais um daqueles banquetes que os reis de Nárnia davam. Ou pelo menos, era assim que a rainha Lucy esperava. O banquete seria à noite e todos os amigos dos reis Pevensie estavam convidados.

Era finzinho de tarde e Lucy estava prestes a se banhar. Estava apenas com um roupão, sentada na beirada na banheira com suas mãos alisando a água, esperando acostumar-se com a temperatura fria.

Nove anos. Fazia exatamente nove anos que os irmãos Pevensie foram coroados reis e rainhas de Nárnia _(o que era, inclusive, o motivo do banquete)_. Era incrível como o tempo passara tão rápido! Lucy ainda lembra-se de quando chegou a Nárnia, como seus oito anos, para completar nove.

De como ficou encantada com aquele "guarda-roupa enorme". Toda aquela neve deixava tudo tão lindo! Sem falar nos amigos que fez em Nárnia. Teve o Sr. &amp; Sra. Castor, Aslam, Tumnus...

"Tumnus." Ela sussurrou, já dentro da banheira. Ah, seu amigo Tumnus! Faziam poucas semanas que não se viam, pois ele estava fora, assuntos de Nárnia. Mas a saudade estava matando-a. Afinal Tumnus era seu melhor amigo, com quem passava horas e horas conversando, sobre tudo e sobre todos.

Quando não tinha assuntos de Nárnia a tratar, era a ele que ela corria. Isso a fazia tão bem.

De repente, Lucy passou a se sentir estranha, diferente. Não, não era nada de ruim. Pelo contrário, chegava a ser... Bom. Era uma sensação de formigamento no seu corpo, sentiu como se a temperatura estivesse aumentando. Chegava a causar-lhe arrepios. Ela continuou a pensar em Tumnus.

Por um súbito momento ela então começou a acariciar-se. A ponta de seus dedos macios passeavam por seus braços, seu pescoço, sua face. Ela ia descendo mais, queria provar mais daquela sensação. Passou pelo vale de seus seios, depois os acariciando. Percebeu que seus mamilos estavam ficando enrijecidos.

Desceu por sua barriga lisa, e aquela sensação, aquela... Excitação... Ia aumentando. Chegou finalmente a sua parte mais íntima e sentiu o calor subiu. Ia começar as carícias quando batidos na sua porta a despertaram.

"Vamos Lu!" Era a voz da rainha Susan. "Você morreu ai dentro?!"

"Eu, er, estou indo Su!" Ela gritou ainda meio desajeitada e ofegante. As batidas a assustaram.

"Bom, então vai logo! O banquete começa em instantes, apresse-se!"

Lucy então caiu em si e percebeu o quanto demorou. Saiu rapidamente da banheira, quase tropeçando, mas conseguiu manter o equilíbrio. Enxugou-se o mais rápido que pôde e vestiu o seu roupão.

Seu vestido já estava pronto em sua cama. Para essa ocasião ela escolhera seu vestido preferido: o vermelho longo com vários detalhes em ouro. Chamou uma empregada do castelo para ajudá-la com o espartilho e depois colocou seu vestido. A ama lhe penteou os cabelos, que estavam enormes. Ela decidiu cacheá-los um pouco.

"Está pronta, minha rainha?" Perguntou a mulher.

"Sim, estou." Respondeu Lucy, levantando-se. "Vamos, agora."

As duas saíram e Lucy apressou os passos em direção ao salão onde ocorreria o banquete. Chegou lá e viu uma boa quantidade de convidados. Ela rapidamente foi ao encontro de seus irmãos, cumprimentando por quem passava.

"Finalmente Lu, achei que havia desistido de participar do banquete!" Falou o rei Peter.

"Eu só... Perdi o tempo. Perdoem-me, irmãos." Respondeu, baixando a cabeça.

"Sem problemas, Lu. Mas fique mais atenta!" Sorriu a rainha Susan. Não era à toa que ela era a "Rainha Gentil".

"E se começássemos agora o banquete, o que acham?" Sugeriu o rei Edmund.

"Que assim seja." Sorriu Peter. "Queridos amigos, cidadãos de Nárnia: Que se inicie o banquete!"

Todos então se sentaram à grande mesa do castelo. Quase uma década havia se passado, mas tudo continuava impecável. O banquete começou a ser servido, farto como sempre. Os convidados ficavam com água na boca de verem tamanha beleza.

Todos estavam se deliciando com o maravilhoso. Lucy elogiava um dos cozinheiros, dizendo que era um dos banquetes mais incríveis que havia presenciado, até que ela escuta passos. Passos, exatamente, vindos de cascos. Seu coração acelerou-se de tal maneira que lhe faltava o ar.

Oh sim, era ele!

"Tumnus!" Lucy gritou, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes, e logo se levantou e correu para os braços do fauno, que também foi pego de surpresa.

"Lucy." Tumnus sussurrou, quando quase foi jogado para trás pelo encontro com Lucy, que agora estava enlaçada em seu tronco.

"Oh Tumnus, só Aslam sabe como eu senti tua ausência!" Lucy deixava cair algumas lágrimas de seus olhos. Tumnus segurou se rosto, fazendo-a olha para ele, enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas.

"Hey, não precisa chorar. Eu estou aqui, não estou?" Ele sorriu.

"Sim." Ela sorriu de volta. "Sim, você está." Ela riu e o abraçou novamente.

"Querida Lucy, acho melhor conversarmos outro momento." O fauno disse quando percebeu que todos olhavam para os dois.

"Oh sim, claro." Ela endireitou-se e voltou ao seu lugar, enquanto Tumnus procurava pelo seu. Quando chegou, levou um olhar desaprovador de Peter.

"Isso são modos para uma das anfitriãs da festa, Rainha Lucy Pevensie?" Peter falou com uma voz firme.

"Ora, meu Grande Rei Peter. Perdoe-me se estava apenas acabando com terrível saudade que estava do meu melhor amigo. Que castigo devo receber?" Respondeu ela, carregando certa ironia.

"Ora, pare Lucy. Você já é uma mulher, não é para fazer pirraça."

"Pare você, Peter, de querer me controlar. Como você mesmo disse, eu já sou uma mulher."

Peter calou-se e voltou ao seu prato. Edmund tentou conter uma risada. Adorava esse novo jeito de Lucy, de como enfrentava as coisas, principalmente Peter. Ela realmente era mais divertida.

Depois que o banquete se encerrou, os convidados se espalharam pelo salão dos convidados de Cair Paravel. Iniciou-se uma pequena festa. Os músicos começaram com seus violinos e flautas.

"Vossa majestade concederia essa dança?" Tumnus estendeu-lhe a mão com um sorriso e rainha logo lhe concedeu a mão.

"Não vai tocar? Eu te adoro ver tocando a flauta, Tumnus."

"Vou depois, agora quero dançar!" Ele riu e começaram com valsa. Todos os dançarinos já estavam postos no centro do salão, inclusive os reis Peter e Susan com seus parceiros. Edmund conversa com uma princesa de um reino perto de Nárnia.

Começaram a dança e todos olhavam para o casal de dançarinos exótico: a rainha e o fauno. Mas ninguém poderia negar que eles eram grandes "pés de valsa".

"Estou triste." Lucy cortou o silêncio.

"Com o que, querida Lucy?" Tumnus se mostrava preocupado.

"Peter já veio falar comigo sobre 'casamento'. Ele e Susan já estão quase casados, Edmund diz que ainda quer aproveitar mais a 'solteirice'. Então só sobrou eu. Eu não quero casar, Tumnus. Não desse jeito, pelo menos. Queria casar-me com alguém que eu amasse, e não escolhido por Peter." Falou a rainha tristemente.

"Então por que não diz isso a ele?" Tumnus disfarçou a tristeza.

"Por que ele é teimoso e o que ele quer tem de ser feito. Não adiantaria muita coisa. Sabe, ele até falou a mim para olhar melhor os homens da festa. Que absurdo!"

"Talvez não seja de um todo ruim. Talvez aquele que escolha seja aquele que amas." Tumnus sorriu.

"Acho difícil..."

"Experimente." Sussurrou, e então a dança acabou. "Agora você poderá me ouvir tocar." Sorrindo, foi até onde os músicos estavam. Lucy sentou em um banco perto de onde Tumnus se encontrava e, com o adorado som da flauta do fauno, pensou no que ele disse.

Seria possível que ela amasse quem escolhesse? Sem nenhum tipo de contato anterior?

Depois, Tumnus e Lucy foram até uma das varandas do castelo, um pouco distantes dos outros.

"Oh Tumnus, já estava enlouquecendo, sem saber o que fazer enquanto estavas fora. Quando chegastes? Não lhe vi chegar."

"Cheguei hoje, e graças a Aslam, a missão foi cumprida." Ele sorriu orgulhoso de si.

"E a você também, Tumnus. Tudo o que você faz." Ela sorriu seguida do fauno. Novamente, ela o abraçou. "Não fique novamente tão longe de mim, Tumnus. Eu preciso de você." Sussurrou.

"Estou aqui, ó majestade." Ele disse e ambos riram. Eles prometeram um ao outro que não iriam usar de formalidades um com o outro, ou seja, nada de "rainha", "majestade" ou "senhor".

Lucy então olhou nos olhos de Tumnus e aquela sensação do banho voltou. O formigamento, a elevação da temperatura. O ar estava começando a faltar-lhe.

"Uhm, está ficando abafado aqui, não?" Ela separou-se dele e começou a abanar-se. O que era aquilo? Ela estava... Excitada? Era a presença de Tumnus?

"Não acho. Estás bem, querida Lucy?" Tumnus agora a olhava preocupado. Lucy encarava os olhos o Fauno. Então, sem realmente pensar, ela o beijou.

Não fora realmente um beijo, fora apenas um juntar rápido dos lábios. Ele ficou olhando-a perplexo.

"Lucy, o que...?" O beijo então repetiu, e Lucy pareceu voltar a si.

"Oh Deus, perdoe-me Tumnus! Eu não sei o que deu em mim! Eu só... Não sei, sinto-me diferente. Parece que meus hormônios estão loucos!"

Tumnus estava totalmente corado.

"Nã-não tem problema. Eu só estou um pouco... Espantado."

"Oh Tumnus, perdoe-me" falou, escondendo a face em suas mãos.

"Hey, calma. Você não cometeu nem um crime. Só está um pouco... Agitada." falou, tentando olhar para a garota.

"Eu... Eu tenho que ir, Tumnus. Depois falo com você." Ela então saiu, sem olhar para o fauno. Ele ficou vendo-a e ir, sua respiração estava descompassada. _Aquilo aconteceu mesmo?_Perguntou-se. _Que... Incrível._

* * *

É isso! Se gostarem, por favor, comentem! É muito importante pra mim n_n Qualquer coisa me manda uma PM, e me adicionem!  
Vejo vcs próximo cap, beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

"Depois do banquete, Lucy e Tumnus tiverem uma cena um tanto quanto estranha. Depois do beijo, Lucy corre, mas Tumnus quer saber o motivo daquela tão confusa situação.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II - SONHOS VIRAM REALIDADE?**

Lucy, ainda um pouco atordoada, correu para seus aposentos e trancou-se lá. Sentou em sua cama e ficou pensando no ocorrido. Como pôde fazer isso? Era Tumnus, seu amigo.

"Ok, vamos aos fatos." Murmurou para si. Primeiro: Sim, Tumnus era seu amigo, e ela amava-o. Até então, como amigo. Mas, por que tais sensações estavam ocorrendo quando estava diante do fauno?

Segundo: Lucy já uma mulher, jovem, mas uma mulher. Estava com 18 anos e esses desejos eram normais - pelo menos era o que a rainha achava. Tumnus era 15 anos mais velho que Lucy, o que fazia dele um fauno de 33 anos. E ela não podia negar que Tumnus era um belo fauno. Na verdade, ele sempre fora. Porém, quando o conheceu, era apenas uma criança; ainda não olhava para o outro sexo desta maneira. Era inocente.

E terceiro: Haveria a chance de estar apaixonada por ele? Um_fauno_, seu _melhor amigo_?

_Por que não?_

Ela sorria. Parecia que agora as coisas faziam sentido. Tudo tinha ficado mais claro. O porquê de ela se sentir tão maravilhosamente bem ao lado dele, de contar os segundos até que fosse a hora de encontrarem-se. Claro, tinha o amor fraternal, afinal, era seu melhor amigo. O primeiro contato com Nárnia, há nove anos.

Mas tinha outra coisa. Aquele amor, o carinho, foram crescendo. Cresceu e chegou a um ponto onde ficou maior e mais forte... _Pelo menos da parte dela._

Ela não pensara sobre o que ele acha. Ele a ama como ela o ama? Seu sorriso logo se desmanchou. Ele não havia correspondido seu beijo. Então isso quer dizer que... _Não._ O beijo foi uma surpresa, não tinha como ele reagir, certo? Era nisso que ela queria acreditar.

"Lu?" Ouviu a voz de Susan, quando ela bateu.

"Sim, irmã?"

"Posso entrar?" Lucy rapidamente se recompôs e abriu a porta para Susan. "O que foi Lucy? Por que veio para seu quarto tão cedo?"

"Estou cansada, Su. Decidi recolher-me mais cedo."

"Estás sentindo-se bem?" Susan agora estava preocupada.

"Sim, estou." Ela fingiu um bocejo "É só sono." E sorriu.

"Tudo bem, não vou atrapalhar-te mais. Se precisar de algo, é só chamar."

"Certo, não se preocupe."

Depois que a rainha Susan saiu, Lucy foi banhar-se. Ficou pensativa, cogitando todas as possibilidades e atos que Tumnus poderia fazer, caso ela contasse que estava apaixonada por ele. Diria que ele também? O que ela estava louca? Continuariam amigos? Ou romperiam?

_Romper._Isso a assustava bastante. Ela queria alguém para conversar, para trocar uma ideia. Bom, geralmente ela fazia esse tipo de coisa com o próprio Tumnus, mas achou que, nessa situação, ele não serviria. Talvez Susan, que é mulher. Mas Lucy ainda não conseguiria se abrir completamente.

Ela queria... _Sua mãe._

Já havia se passado tantos anos desde que chegaram a Nárnia, que sua vida em Londres parecia apenas sonho. Ou talvez sonho de um sonho. Ela sabia que seus irmãos também se sentiam assim.

Mas tinham uma certeza:_Não sentiam falta da Inglaterra._Ela só queria sua mãe ali para conversar, talvez um conselho. Ela estava tão indecisa. Essa coisa de amor é tão complicada. Ainda mais quando os envolvidos são uma rainha que está apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo plebeu e fauno.

Claro que ela não se importava com nada disso. Mas as pessoas se importam, não é mesmo? O que vão dizer da rainha humana que está com um fauno plebeu? Iriam criticá-la bastante.

_Não importa!_Falou pra si mesma. Ela é uma das rainhas de Nárnia, ninguém vai dizer com quem ela deve ou não ficar. Para afastar tais pensamentos, começou a imaginar uma situação: Se ficasse com Tumnus, e eles teriam filhos humanos ou faunos?

Ela riu de tal pensamento ridículo. Certo, era imaginação demais para uma rainha só. Decidiu por fim encerrar seu banho e ir deitar-se um pouco. Talvez estivesse melhor no dia seguinte.

Levantou-se e foi vestir suas roupas de dormir. Quando já estava deitada, novamente lhe ocorreu aquela sensação. Tentou controlar-se para poder ter, pelo menos, uma boa noite de sono.

"On-onde estou?" Lucy tentava achar algo conhecido, mas nada encontrava. Reconheceu que era um quarto, mas não o seu.

"Lucy." Era Tumnus? Ele virou-se e viu o fauno, um pouco distante dela. Os dele eram firmes, mas sua expressão era serena.

"Oh, Tumnus. Onde estamos?" Ela sorriu aliviada.

"Em meus aposentos." Ele agora andava em direção a ela, com passos bem suaves, onde seus cascos não faziam barulho. Aproximou-se da rainha e pousou sua mão no rosto dela. "Estás tão linda, minha rainha." Lucy olhou-o espantada.

"Tumnus, és tu mesmo?" O fauno imprensou contra a parede, sem muito machucá-la.

"Eu te amo, Lucy." E com isso o fauno a beijou, sem rodeios, deixando-a surpresa. Foi tão de repente que ela esqueceu até mesmo de fechar os olhos. Era como um sonho.

Quando o fauno começou a passear pelo corpo da rainha com suas mãos, ela decidiu entregar-se totalmente a ele. A quem ela estava perdidamente apaixonada. Ela agarrou os cabelos do fauno, bagunçando-os, enquanto Tumnus devorava sua boca com voracidade. Pedia passagem com a língua, e Lucy a deu sem precisar de uma segunda vez. Aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo?

Lucy sentia os laços de sua camisola sendo desfeitos, a peça escorregando pelo seu corpo, deixando-o livre. Começou a massagear um dos seios, enquanto beijava e mordia o pescoço. Lucy sentiu que estava sendo carregada, e em segundos estava na cama, com Tumnus em cima dela.

Ele tentava encaixar-se entre as pernas dela enquanto distribui beijos pelo pescoço, agora massageando o outro seio. Lucy gemia baixinho. Foi quando ele abocanhou um dos seios que Lucy gritou, arqueando suas costas. Não ligou se os outros escutaram.

"Confia em mim?" Ele murmurou, voltando para a boca da jovem rainha.

"Sempre." Com um sussurro, ela deu a carta branca a ele, sendo definitivamente pertencente ao fauno. Sentiu algo a pressionando em baixo, e com um gemido algo, o fauno juntou os corpos, eram um só. Algumas lágrimas caíram, e Tumnus resolveu esperar até que ela se acostumasse. Quando ela começou a movimentar o quadril, ele entendeu o recado. Ela não sabia que essa parte do corpo de Tumnus era tão humana. E agradeceu por isto.

Começou devagar, para não fazer uma coisa _prazerosa_, tornar-se _dolorosa_. Mas Lucy parecia que não se importava, uma vez que rebolava, tentando fazer mais rápido.

"Lucy, olhe para mim." Com uma dificuldade ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. "Comigo Lu, não contra mim."

"Oh Tumnus, por favor." Ela implorou, tornando a fechar os olhos. Ele decidiu fazer a vontade dela, estocando mais e mais rápido. Ambos gemiam cada vez mais rápido, ofegantes. Lucy implorava por mais velocidade, e Tumnus fazia.

Logo Lucy sentia o alívio de Tumnus escorrer por ela, e ele então deitar-se ao seu lado.

"Eu amo você também, meu Tumnus." Falou a rainha, se aninhando ao peito dele, onde logo adormeceram juntos.

No dia seguinte Lucy acordou com o canto dos passarinhos, que haviam pousado na janela. Porém teve uma surpresa: Ela não estava com Tumnus, nem no quarto dele. Estava sozinha e em seu quarto, devidamente vestida. Olhou confusa para si. Teria ele a trazido para cá? Ou fora apenas um... _Sonho?_

Não. Aquela noite maravilhosa não poderia ser apenas um sonho. Ela tiraria isto a limpo.

Como um jato, tomou seu banho e trocou-se rapidamente. Nem perdeu tempo procurando o vestido que mais lhe agradasse, pegou o primeiro que viu. Correu até a mesa de refeições, onde encontrou todos, inclusive Tumnus.

"Bom dia, irmã." Sorriu Susan.

"Bom dia, a todos." Lucy sorriu, fitando Tumnus, que retribuía. Peter falava algo sobre aparecimento de lobos maus, o que era estranho, pois achava que já expulsara todos de Nárnia. Lucy não prestara muita atenção. Queria olhar Tumnus, falar com ele. Mas estava muito nervosa. Não sabia se comia ou se tentava manter-se calma.

"Vai esfriar Lu. Estás tão desatenta." Reparou Edmund.

"Não é nada irmão, acho que não dormi muito bem esta noite." Respondeu, olhando de lado para Tumnus, que desviou o olhar.

Um pouco depois, quando todos já haviam deixado a mesa para cuidar de seus afazeres, Lucy foi procurar Tumnus, onde encontrou na biblioteca.

"Lendo A vida e as cartas de Sileno outra vez?" Ela surgiu por de trás do fauno, assustando-o, mas logo ele começou a rir.

"Sim, eu adoro este livro!" Ela sentou na poltrona ao lado dele.

"Er, Tumnus, posso fazer-lhe uma pergunta?" Ela falou meio hesitante.

"Já fez." Ele riu. "Claro que sim."

"Você, ontem, dormiu bem? Digo, no seu quarto?" Ele a olhou confuso.

"Pergunta estranha. Mas, bem, sim. Dormi bem e no meu quarto. Por que a pergunta?" Lucy tentou sorrir para disfarçar a tristeza ao descobrir que a noite mais maravilhosa de sua vida tinha sido apenas um sonho.

"Uhm, por nada. Digo, eu achei que tinha escutado você gritar de seu quarto e fiquei na dúvida. Só." O fauno sorriu.

"Oh, obrigado por se preocupar comigo."

"Sempre me preocuparei com você, Tumnus. Sempre me importarei com você." Ela levantou-se e deu um abraço no fauno. Separam-se um pouco, mas os rostos ficaram apenas alguns centímetros longe um do outro. Respiravam pesadamente.

"Você ainda está daquele jeito de ontem?" Ele sussurrou.

"Eu não sei." murmurou. Não sabia se olhava os olhos ou os lábios do fauno. Decidiu desviar o olhar e levantou-se, virando-se de costas para o fauno. "Eu queria também desculpar-me novamente por ontem. Não sei o que deu em mim." Tumnus levantou também e afez virar para ele.

"Eu já falei que não precisa se desculpar. Eu entendo." Lucy estava prestes a chorar pela decepção sofrida quando Edmund apareceu, chamando por ela.

"Lucy, precisamos de você na sala de Peter. Venha."

"Estou indo, Ed." Lucy olhou para Edmund e depois se virou para Tumnus. "Depois nos falamos, Tumnus."

"Tudo bem." Ele sorriu.

Quando Lucy colocou o pé para fora da biblioteca, uma lágrima teimosa caiu de seus olhos, chamando atenção de Edmund.

"O que houve Lu?" Ele foi até ela, preocupado.

"Nada, Ed. Acho que foi o vento com poeira, acabou batendo em meus olhos." Disfarçou.

"Hm, certo. Vou mandar limparei melhor os móveis da poeira, para que isso não ocorra novamente." Ele sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também. "Mas agora vamos, é necessário."

~x

"Mais lobos? Achei que tínhamos exterminados todos!" Exclamou Edmund preocupado. "O que acham que querem?"

"Eu não sei." Falou Peter, pensativo. "Devem ser do exercito de Jadis, que ainda querem vingar a morte da mestra. Provavelmente não têm um mestre, então devem estar atacando por atacar. Vai ser fácil exterminá-los. Mandarei uma tropa por todos os lugares por onde os lobos passaram e rastreá-los até onde estão escondidos. Logo nos livraremos desta ameaça."

"São muitos?" Susan perguntou. "De quantos precisaremos mandar?"

"Creio que não muitos. Mandarei Tumnus guiá-los e depois no trazer informações."

"Não!" Lucy finalmente se manifestou, fazendo os outros olharem para ela, ficando corada. "Er, quer dizer, ele acabou de voltar. Por que ele?"

"Porque é o que faz melhor, ele é o mais eficaz." Respondeu Edmund, olhando agora nos olhos dela. "Não achas?"

"Claro que acho! Só acho que... Ele poderia ficar mais. Ele é o meu melhor amigo, eu o quero perto de mim."

"Então, por que não vai com ele?" Os olhos de Lucy brilharam.

"Posso ir, Ed?" Abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Não vejo por que não." Ele sorriu. Parecia que estava começando a entender o que se passava por Lucy, não tinha certeza de muita coisa.

"Vocês partem amanhã." Avisou Peter. "Vamos comunicar e organizar as tropas."

"Certo. Vou falar com Tumnus." Lucy saiu em disparada.

Voltou à biblioteca, mas Tumnus não estava lá. Procurou por uma parte do castelo e não o encontrou. Resolveu procurá-lo fora do castelo. Foi até o pomar que os reis estavam plantando, onde o achou.

"Tumnus!" Lucy correu até ele. "Procurei-te por toda parte, achei que tinhas fugido." Tumnus riu.

"Estou aqui. Estava só tomando um ar e vendo o pomar. Está magnífico!"

"Sim, está. Mas tenho novidades de Nárnia. Teve novos ataques dos lobos maus, hoje de madrugada. Peter vai mandar uma tropa para rastreá-los... E você também." O sorriso de Tumnus desmanchou-se.

"Eu? Mas... Eu acabei de chegar... Poxa, eu achei que poderia ficar sem outras exigências do tipo. Achei que poderia ficar mais tempo contigo!" Lucy sorriu.

"Você vai! Porque eu também vou com vocês."

"Vai?"

"Sim. Também quero passar mais tempo com você, e Peter me deu permissão para ir com vocês."

"Mas não seria muito perigoso para você, rainha?" Tumnus ficou preocupado.

"Ora Tumnus! Já lutei com meus irmãos e os Narnianos contra a feiticeira branca que era bastante poderosa! Por que raios eu teria medo daqueles lobos maus?! Não sou nenhuma vovozinha da Chapeuzinho Vermelho!" Ambos riram. "Obrigada por preocupar-se comigo, Tumnus."

"Sempre." Ele sorriu "Quando partimos?".

"Amanhã. Vamos arrumar a tropa!"

~x

Há três dias estavam na estrada, à procura dos lobos. Às vezes achavam uns, mas aqueles eram sozinhos e quando atacavam não sobreviviam logo. Tumnus, com muita competência, guiava a tropa, junto com o centauro Aryous. Todos também protegiam a rainha, apesar de ela dizer que sabia defender-se muito bem sozinha, afinal, ela não era a Rainha Lucy, a Destemida?

"Shhh. Escutem!" Avisou Aryous. Todos se silenciaram e escutaram alguma coisa vindo da mata, a leste. Ouvia-se algo passando pelas folhas. Era veloz. "Vocês vejam o que é aquilo. Os outros fiquem na espreita!"

Três faunos da tropa correram em direção ao som e os outros ficaram esperando. Lucy e Tumnus se olharam, ambos aflitos. Longos minutos depois os faunos voltaram.

"Eles eram muito rápidos e grandes, Aryous! Nunca vi lobos daquele tamanho." Falou um dos faunos.

"Sim, com custo acabamos com eles. Eram dois." Disse outro.

"E um, enquanto tentava fugir, foi na direção que estamos indo. Creio que estamos no caminho certo." Disse o ultimo.

"Então devemos seguir?" Perguntou Lucy.

"Não sei, acho arriscado. Eles não parecem lobos normais." Disse Tumnus.

"Não." Protestou Aryous. "Vamos em frente, sei que somos capazes de vencer esses lobos grandinhos. Vamos honrar Nárnia, atacá-los e vencer. Não vamos fazer como eles acabaram de fazer."

Todos gritaram "Sim!" em coro. Tumnus, meio hesitante, aceitou e continuaram. Lucy pegou em sua mão e segurou firme, sorrindo para ele, que retribuiu.

Quando escureceu mais, todos resolveram parar para se alimentar e abrigarem-se. O tempo estava um pouco nublado, e logo poderia chover. Encontraram um lugar vazio e silencioso com algumas cavernas. Deixaram a rainha ficar com uma das cavernas, e foram ocupando as outras. Lucy pediu que Tumnus ficasse com ela.

Tumnus arrancou umas cascas das arvores _(as próprias ofereceram para preservar a rainha)_, e as fez como uma "porta" para a caverna. Pegos uns galhos perdidos e duas pedras e conseguiu fazer uma fogueira. Pelo menos estariam aquecidos.

Eles começaram a conversar. Conversar tudo o que haviam perdido enquanto ele estava fora. Lucy até comentou que, naquele dia, sentiu falta de sua mãe. Sem, claro, dizer o motivo.

"Fico pensando no que minha mãe está fazendo agora. Se está louca à nossa procura, ou... Não sei...".

"Por que sua mãe não veio com vocês à Nárnia?" Tumnus perguntou.

"Por que, naquela época, nosso país estava em guerra com outros países do mundo. Estava muito perigoso ficar lá, então o governo mandou retirarem as crianças, mandando-as para o interior. Fomos sem ela para a casa do Professor, onde achamos o portal entre o nosso mundo e o de Nárnia - o Guarda-roupa."

"Hm... Eu... Nem lembro direito da minha mãe. Tanto tempo que não a vejo...".

"E seu pai estava na guerra, não é? Lembro-me da foto na sua antiga casa."

"Sim, ele foi." Lucy começou a se sentir curiosa com essa coisa toda de 'família'.

"Tumnus, nunca pensou em construir uma família?" Perguntou, enquanto Tumnus havia se virado para manter a chama acesa.

"Claro que já. Só que não se encontram muitas faunas por ai..." Lucy agora tinha muitas perguntas em mente, e disparava ate sem pensar.

"Mas você ficaria com outra... Espécie? Tipo, um humano?" Ele ainda não olhava para ela.

"Hm, acho que sim. Mas também não existem muitos humanos por ai."

"Você se casaria com um humano, Tumnus?" Ela olhava fixamente para ele, esperando ele virar-se e encará-lo nos olhos.

"Sim. Acho que eu me casaria com um humano, se pudesse." Ele falou normalmente, nada muito especial.

"Então... Casaria comigo, Tumnus?" Tumnus parou subitamente, ficando apenas encarando a chama.

"Mas eu não posso casar com você." Ele então finalmente encarou-a nos olhos. Pareciam hipnotizados. Ela levantou-se e se ajoelhou de frente para ele, segurando o rosto do fauno com as duas mãos, nunca desgrudando o olhar do dele.

"E por que não, Tumnus?"

"Er, por que... Você é a rainha de Nárnia. Sou um mero plebeu..." Lucy sorriu.

"Isso não importa, Tumnus. Apenas o amor importa. E se você disser que me ama, eu juro, me entrego a ti, aqui agora." Ele tentava desviar o olhar, mas ela não deixava. "Vamos Tumnus, diga o que você sente."

"E-eu... Eu amo você, minha rainha." O fauno finalmente disse, arrancando um enorme sorriso da rainha, que sem perder tempo o beijou com toda sua vontade e amor, que há tanto tempo estavam presos.

Lucy agarrou firme os cabelos do fauno, que ainda estava um pouco chocado com tudo, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Agarrou firme a cintura da jovem, uma forma de ver que ela não sairia de seus braços.

Lucy cuidadosamente foi tirando a armadura que o fauno usava, enquanto ele se encarregava de deslizar as mangas do vestido que ela usava por seus braços. Todas as roupas eram jogadas longe do casal.

Tumnus distribuía beijos pelo pescoço de Lucy, e ela tentava controlar os gemidos - o que parecia impossível - para não acordar os outros. Seria estranho se eles ouvissem esses gemidos da caverna onde estavam a rainha e outro fauno.

Os beijos de Tumnus iam descendo à medida que o espartilho de Lucy ia caindo. Ele massageava os seios dela de uma forma agressiva e cuidadosa. Quando percebeu que Lucy ia soltar um gemido um pouco alto, capturou seus lábios vorazmente. Finalmente ambos estavam livres de qualquer peça que pudesse incomodá-los. Lucy ficou feliz que, como no sonho, aquela parte dele realmente é humana.

"Eu tenho fé em você, Tumnus." Lucy falou, antes de qualquer coisa.

"É bom ouvir isso, majestade." Tumnus novamente beijou-a, agora mais calmo. Encaixou-se entre as pernas dela. Ainda achava aquilo muito surreal, um fauno e um humano! Mas o que importava isso agora. Eles estavam ali, não estavam? E iriam levar até o fim, pois já foi visto que o amor supera qualquer tipo de diferença.

Com cautela, começou a forçar na intimidade da rainha, o que a causava um pouco de dor. Quando ele finalmente estava inteiramente dentro dela, algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Lágrimas de dor e felicidade. Felicidade porque seu sonho estava virando realidade - já tinha virado, na verdade.

Depois que Lucy já tinha se acostumado com Tumnus, o fauno começou a movimentar-se devagar, não queria que sua rainha sentisse dor, apenas prazer. Queria muito deixá-la feliz, igualmente como ele estava.

"Oh Tumnus, por favor, mais..." Lucy gemia. "Mais... Rápido..."

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, majestade." Dito isso, Tumnus começou a estocar rapidamente. Lucy arqueou as costas pela surpresa. Segurava os cabelos da nuca do fauno com tanta força, que tinha medo de arrancá-los.

Tumnus voltou aos lábios de Lucy, que já estavam inchados. Chegaram ao ápice juntos, ofegantes. Lucy não sabia se tentava respirar, ou sorrir. Era o momento mais feliz de sua vida. Estava ali, com o amor de sua vida, e ninguém poderia separá-los.

"Eu te amo tanto Tumnus..." Murmurou para ele, enquanto o fauno caia para seu lado.

"Eu amo você, apesar de isto ser bastante surreal..." Ele disse e riu baixinho, olhando nos olhos dela. "Mas o amor em si já é surreal, então isso não é nada." E então fecharam a noite com um beijo calmo, mas repleto de amor. Lucy se aninhou a Tumnus, rezando para nunca afastar-se daqueles braços.

* * *

E então, o que acharam? Reviews n_n beijos, até a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

_Lucy, Tumnus e tropas de narnianos foram à procura dos lobos pela densa floresta. Numa noite, eles tiverem um grande momento de descobertas e prazer, revelando assim o amor um pelo outro._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III - O ACAMPAMENTO.**

Em lugar não muito distante dali, uma árvore estava bem atenta a tudo que estava acontecendo. Olhando rapidamente, é só uma árvore qualquer. Porém, ao examinar bem, pode-se ver a marca da letra "H". Muitos não saberiam o significado daquela marca, mas aqueles que estão do lado de quem fez isto, sabem muito bem.

Quando viu do que se tratava, a árvore tratou de passar a informação adiante, até chegar num acampamento onde outras criaturas viviam. Criaturas essas que não eram nada amigas de Nárnia. Muito pelo contrario.

Entrou em uma das cabanas, era a maior das que havia e ali e situava-se no centro. Uma mulher alta e bastante branca estava de frente para uma mesa, onde observava um tipo de mapa.

"Trouxe notícias dos Narnianos, majestade." falou.

"Diga." A mulher, com uma voz que chegava a ser doce, ordenou.

"Eles estão a caminho. Mataram os três lobos que a senhora enviou para persegui-los e hoje à noite devem chegar aqui."

"Ótimo..." murmurou.

"Quais as ordens agora?"

"Continue de vigia, mande os minotauros para as redondezas. Quando eles chegarem aqui, já estaremos prontos."

Lucy já estava acordada, porém ainda estava com seus olhos fechados. Tinha medo de abri-los e, novamente, ver que tudo não passara de um sonho.

"Eu sei que você está já acordou, Lu." Quando ouviu a voz de Tumnus, seu coração começou a bater rapidamente. Então não era sonho! _Graças a Aslam, _pensou. Ela finalmente abriu seus grandes olhos azuis e fitou o fauno.

"Estava com medo." Sussurrou.

"Medo?" Ele olhou-o pensativo. "Mas medo de que?"

"Medo de que isso não passasse de outro sonho. Medo que acordar sozinha novamente." Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos o Tumnus olhou ternamente, depositando um beijo no topo de sua testa.

"Não precisa mais ter medo. Nunca mais sairei de perto de você." Ouviram então o barulho dos soldados lá fora e decidiram sair. Levantaram-se e se vestiram, saindo logo em seguida. Todos já estavam prontos, alguns pegando maçãs de uma macieira que tinha ali.

"Estão todos aqui?" Tumnus perguntou e afirmarem que sim. Lucy foi também pegar uma maçã e percebeu que a macieira uma marca um tanto estranha.

"Tumnus vem aqui!" O fauno foi até ela e ela apontou para o tronco da árvore. "Olha isso. O que pode ser?" Tumnus examinou a marca em forma de 'H', mas não consegui pensar em nada.

"Não faço ideia do que isto significa. Deve ter sido alguma criança que fez isto." deu de ombros e foi falar com Aryous. Mas Lucy sentia alguma coisa, um pressentimento ruim.

Todos se preparam e partiram novamente a procura dos lobos. O tempo começou a esfriar, nem parecia primavera. Tumnus ofereceu seus braços para aquecer Lucy, que aceitou no mesmo segundo. De vez em quando ouviam sussurros e passos, mas quando iam procurar nada encontravam.

Depois de um tempo viram então uma fumaça ao longe. Todos ficaram em alerta.

"Vejam! Estamos perto de onde os malditos lobos estão. Apressem-se!" Aryous gritou e todos os soldados começaram a andar mais rápido. Estava escurecendo e eles queriam descansar. Foi quando um dos faunos caiu desmaiado. Todos correram para ver o que tinha acontecido.

"Ele esta... Dormindo." falou um dos faunos que examinou o dorminhoco. Então outros soldados começaram a desmaiar também, dormindo.

"Foram aquelas maçãs! Estavam enfeitiçadas!" disse Aryous, antes de cair no sono também. Um a um os soldados foram caindo.

"Tumnus!" Lucy segurou a mão do fauno antes de dormir também, a última coisa que ouviu e viu foram os olhos do seu amado e fauno e as palavras 'não tenha medo, estou com você. '

~x

Lucy abriu seus olhos e se viu dentro de uma jaula. Sua cabeça doía muito e sua visão estava meio turva. Como foi parar ali? Onde estava sua tropa? _Onde estava Tumnus?_

Tentou manter o foco e analisar o lugar onde estava. Percebeu outras jaulas ao lado da sua. E, espere... _Eram os soldados! Os faunos estavam dentro das jaulas!_Haviam sido capturados e agora estavam ali! Olhou para um lado e viu Aryous, ainda estava inconsciente.

"Hmmm." Ouviu um gemido e virou-se para o outro. Um grito voou ate sua garganta.

"TUMNUS!" Ela tentou correr até ele, porém foi impedida pelas grades que os separavam. "Tumnus! Acorde!"

"Lucy...?" Ouviu um sussurro vindo do fauno, que aparentava estar do mesmo jeito de Lucy estava há pouco. "Onde estamos?"

"Eu não sei, mas estamos presos Tumnus!" O fauno pareceu estar recobrando a consciência e correu para ficar mais perto de Lucy, também impedido pelas grades.

"O que faremos?" Perguntou a jovem, tentando conter o desespero.

"Ainda não sei, mas não se preocupe, daremos um jeito nisso." Tumnus disse, levando sua mão até a face da rainha e acariciou-a. Então ouviram um estrondo vindo da jaula de Lucy, ambos se assustaram.

"Own, que cena linda deste casal estranho!" Falou um enorme minotauro que havia entrado na jaula de Lucy. "A majestade deseja falar com a senhorita, jovem rainha não por muito tempo de Nárnia." O minotauro agarrou Lucy pelos braços e saiu arrastando-a, levando para longe de Tumnus.

"Não se atreva a machucá-la, seu monstro!" Gritou Tumnus, impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar sua amada. Teve que vê-la partir, mas sem antes observar um 'eu amo você' que ela fez com os lábios.

O grande Minotauro levou Lucy até a cabana central, a maior delas. Jogou-a de qualquer jeito no chão e acorrentou seus pés, levantando-a e a pondo em uma cadeira.

"Ela está aqui, majestade." O minotauro disse e curvou-se para o escuro. Lucy notou que o minotauro também carregava um marca 'H' no pescoço.

"Ótimo, pode sair." Lucy escutou a voz doce, e o minotauro saiu. Começou a esfriar novamente, os dentes da rainha trincavam, e ela não tinha como se aquecer. Como ela queria os braços do seu fauno agora.

"Quem está ai?" Ela falou. Da escuridão então saiu uma mulher alta e muito, muito pálida. O coração de Lucy começou a bater mais rápido. "Vo-você é... É...".

"Jadis?" A mulher riu.

"Não é impossível. Nós acabamos com você!" Lucy estava horrorizada. Jadis levantou dos mortos?

"Sim, acabaram mesmo. Eu não sou Jadis, minha irmã agora está morta, graças a vocês, como você acabou de falar."

"Irmã? Então quem é você?"

"Eu me chamo Hadis, da família real de Charn, juntamente com minha irmã, Jadis. Tivemos alguns desentendimentos no passado, mas eu estava disposta a uma conversa para fazermos as pazes. Eu precisava dela. Mas assim que chego a Nárnia, descubro da morte de minha querida irmã e, adivinha, vim vingá-la!"

"Mas, já faz tanto tempo!" argumentou Lucy.

"Não importa, você vão ter que pagar pelo que fizeram. Olha, tenho que admitir que achei que seria mais difícil, mas quando soube que a jovem rainha de Nárnia vinha junto com sua tropa, vi que a vitória seria minha. Agora atrair seus irmãos vai ser muito fácil."

"Você não vai conseguir! Já derrotamos sua irmã, você só será mais uma a cair!" Esbravejou Lucy. A feiticeira olhou-a mortalmente e deu-lhe uma bofetada na face, arrancando um grito da jovem.

"Nunca mais me desafie desse jeito, garota." sussurrou. O minotauro voltou desta vez trazendo Tumnus. Lucy gritou quando viu seu fauno sendo jogado no chão como lixo.

"Tumnus!" Ela tentou ir ate ele, com dificuldade, pois seus pés estavam acorrentados. "Oh Tumnus." disse, abraçando-o.

"Hm, então era verdade." disse a feiticeira, chamando a atenção de Lucy e Tumnus. "A rainha se apaixonou pelo fauno. Interessante." a feiticeira virou-se para o minotauro. "Leve a rainha daqui. Sirva o... Jantar."

O minotauro agarrou Lucy, levando-a de volta a sua jaula. Tumnus viu nos olhos de Lucy o desespero, mas não podia fazer nada para mudar aquilo. Voltou para a feiticeira, e viu um sorriso malicioso no seu rosto.

Lucy foi jogada novamente em sua jaula. Viu que do lado um pedaço de um bolo seco e duro, com um copo vazio. Comeu um pedaço do bolo, mas cuspiu logo, estava horrível.

"Não vai comer mais?" Ouviu uma voz e virou-se, vendo Aryous, em outra jaula. Ela levantou-se e se aproximou da outra jaula, onde o centauro estava e entregou-lhe o bolo. O centauro devorou sem pensar duas vezes. Ele devia gostar muito daquilo.

"Ah Aryous. O que faremos?" Lucy murmurou.

"Eu não sei, majestade. Sinto muito, não consegui cumprir minha missão."

"Todos nós falhamos, Aryous. Não se martirize. Vamos sair dessa." Lucy disse, tentando convencer a si mesma também. Não tinha certeza de mais nada agora.

Olhou em volta e viu que todas as criaturas que estavam do lado da feiticeira, possuíam a marca 'H'. Deveria ser a marca dela. Uns tinha no braço, outras no pulso, outros no peito, outras no pescoço...

O que estaria fazendo a feiticeira estaria com Tumnus? Com _seu_ Tumnus? Queria tanto estar com ele, em seu castelo de preferência. Como poderiam derrotar a feiticeira malvada?

Eram tantos pensamentos em sua mente, que nem percebeu que o sono estava chegando.

Com uns barulhos de metal chocando-se, Lucy acordou. Abriu os olhos e viu ninguém menos que Tumnus quebrando o cadeado que a mantinha presa na jaula. Todos outros ainda dormiam e não havia nenhum dos guardas por perto.

"Tumnus! Como você..." tentou falar Lucy, porém foi interrompida pelo fauno.

"Lucy, não temos tempo a perder, venha!" a rainha foi puxada pelo braço e os dois começaram a correr, mas Lucy ainda estava muito confusa com tudo, e puxou seu braço da mão de Tumnus.

"Tumnus! Diga-me o que está acontecendo! Como conseguiu se libertar?! E por que estamos indo embora, vamos ajudar os outros!" Falou em um sussurro meio grito.

"Eu consegui convencer um anão a me ajudar, ele parecia não estar muito do lado da feiticeira. Agora vamos, Lucy!" Tumnus tentava ir, mas Lucy não deixava.

"Tumnus, não podemos ir sozinhos assim! E a tropa? Temos que ajudá-los!"

"Lucy presta atenção!" O fauno quase gritava. "Vamos primeiro sair daqui, assim poderemos avisar ao Grande Rei Peter e ele mandará mias reforços! Não vai adiantar tentar livrar todos e depois sermos pegos novamente. Vamos acabar mortos! Acorde, Lucy!" Ele falou duramente. Lucy ficou em choque e sem palavras. Nem parecia que era Tumnus que estava falando com ela. Ponderou bem e decidiu que ele estava certo, voltando correndo com ele, segurando-o pela mão.

"Vossa majestade acredita que fez bem?" falou o minotauro a feiticeira. Ambos observavam a fuga do fauno e da rainha.

"E quando é que eu estou errada?" Ela perguntou e riu. Estava tudo saindo perfeitamente como planejado.

"Nunca, minha rainha. Mas pode ser que algo tenha dado errado e...".

"CALADO!" esbravejou. "Vamos ver. Ah... Prepare uma tropa. Talvez eles cheguem em dois dias, ou três, e temos que estar prontos. Tudo tem que sair conforme o planejado."

* * *

Eis que a grande vilã aparece n_n  
espero que mais gente apareça :c  
reviews? :D  
beijos :*


End file.
